One of the most important aspects of a system controller is the accuracy with which it makes its decisions based on its programming. It is not unusual for a system designer to over design hardware and software to attempt to create a very reliable overall system operation. Certainly, a reliable system is a necessity when the cost of the materials and the cost of equipment downtime are high.
Due to the nature of computer systems that interface with electrical inputs, however, errors do occur in reading data especially in larger more complex systems. A non-responsive or marginally operable device in the system can have relatively catastrophic effects if used for control functions. Such errors can be especially costly if the condition is not detected and there is no method for notice, corrective action, or prevention. Faulty decisions or calculations can be disruptive to business and designing for more reliability can be cost prohibitive.
The field of control systems is no exception to the general principles described above. Errors in controllers or costly equipment designs are not desirable.
Needless to say it is likely that the manufacturers of control system equipment would like to reduce cost and complexity and increase reliability.
It would therefore be advantageous to provide an automated system that can automatically compensate, report, or perform corrective action due to missing data readings, out of range readings, or failed operation of a system input.
It would further be advantageous to provide such a system with a standard user interface, such as a compiled language that includes the reliability of the invention without the need for elaborate programming.
It would further be advantageous to provide an adjustment mechanism to easily define the error response, corrective actions, time of detection behavior of the system without the need for extensive personnel training or spending time performing detailed programming steps.